


Just for tonight

by lovelybymoonlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, anti karin sasuke, pro sasuke sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybymoonlight/pseuds/lovelybymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she lay in her bed, (in nothing but a form fitting dark grey tank top and a pair of light blue boy short panties) she hears the pounding of rain on her roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of came into my head

He hasn't seen her in a few weeks, which is not normal for him. It's been a lot harder to sneak into a village that has been on guard more than its norm.

"Sasuke, leaving us once again I see" 

Sasuke remains quiet, He continuously gets ready .

"Oh Suigetsu, leave well enough alone"

"But, Jūgo!"

"SASUKE-KUUUN!" "Don't leave, you can stay the night with me" *winks*

"Karin, chill.."

"Shut the hell up Suigetsu, no one was talking to YOU!"

Sasuke pounds his fist on the wall 

"ENOUGH" 

Within the seconds after he's gone, Karin and Suigetsu are still arguing while Jūgo goes outside. 

"He's going back to his old village again" He thinks to himself

Moving through the tree, Sasuke feels the air get heavy and damp. He moves faster, but is still caught in the rain. He finally approaches the village.

"There aren't many guards, it's now or never!" He shouts to himself so he moves as fast as he can.

As she lay in her bed, (in nothing but a form fitting dark grey tank top and a pair of light blue boy short panties) she hears the pounding of rain on her roof. She sits up, her pink hair brushes over her shoulders causing a slight shiver. She get's up wraps her blanket around her tightly, she opens her window, a breeze pushes the lose strains of hair from her face and she breaths deeply. Sitting on the sill she rests her head and closes her eyes. 

Sasuke had reached her house, not expecting her to be awake. He admires her. How much she's gown even from the weeks he hasn't seen her. Her hair maybe an inch or two longer, her body, just as tempting to touch as he remembers. Within ten minutes he sees she has fallen asleep on the windowsill. He advances toward her. 

The rain has slowed down, but still apparent. He's soaked, she's completely dry. He's scared to touch her, he doesn't want to wake her. The blanket she wrapped so firmly around her had become lose and now lay beside her. He gingery slides his hands under her body, her warmth almost made him fall to his knees. But he held off. She started to stir a bit, but she stay asleep. He placed her on her bed. On her back, he drinks her image in. Arms around her waist, causing her tank top to reveal her mid drift. Her hair sits on her collar bones, breasts perky. He sees a scar that lays on her stomach and winces. His eyes move down her legs and back up to her face. 

He glances to the picture on the nightstand, It's them. Team 7. He turns his head and goes to get the blanket on the ground. 

Sakura sleepily rubs her eyes, and sees a tall silhouette coming toward her. 

"H-hey who are you?!"

"Shh, it's okay"

A hand reaches out and touches her cheek, she pulls away.

The figure comes closer.

"Sakura"

That voice, Sakura's eyes become wide and her breathing becomes erratic.

"S-sauke-kun?"

His hands find her face once again, she's shaking. 

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"You're actually here, I can't believe it"

His hands are becoming wet, she's crying.

She pushes him away, with force.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"S-sakura, let me exp-"

"NO! JUST GO!"

Trying to keep as calm as he can 

"Sakura, no"

"LEAVE SASUKE"

Her voice is getting hoarse already.

"I said NO"

He says firmly, that she's taken aback.

She goes to attack him, he dodges every hit she tries to land. She goes for one last punch and just before it connects he grabs her wrist without even flinching. He holds it tightly, he won't let her free just yet. 

"Let me go!" 

She yells, he just smirks at her

"You are pretty cute when you get angry" 

He says with a small giggle 

He backs her up to the wall and kisses her, she whips her head

"Why are you doing this Sasuke, why are you messing with me like this?!" 

He tilts his head confused

"Just go back to where you were and forget about this, so I can forget about you!"

She's crying again, frustrated that he isn't listening to her. He shakes his head and laughs lightly. 

"Sakura, For the last few months I've been coming here to see you, well not in the last couple of weeks, but now that I finally have you, I will NOT let you go that easy, not again"

Tears spill over her cherry red cheeks, the back of her throat burning with all the words she wants to say but can't.

Looking right into her eyes 

"That night you when you confessed how you felt, those word have never left me" 

he rests his head on her chest, she gets her wrist lose and with one touches his back pulling him into her and the other is his hair.

"Oh Sasuke-kun"

He raises his head and kisses her lips with passion, she doesn't refuse him what he wants because she wants it too. She's also exhausted from frighting and arguing. 

He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, his lips move to her neck, she bites her bottom lip. He lays her on the bed and looks at her with a smile

"Sakura, is this what you want?" 

With a nod and a giggle his hands went up her shirt running over her breasts she undressed him to nothing but his black boxers, as he ran his fingertips down to the band of her panties, he stuck his hand in and started to play with her a bit and she could feel how hard he was getting, she let out a couple of soft moans that made him feel proud. she rolled over and began to please him for the next hour or so they had filled one another with the void and loss of one another and they have never been more satisfied.

They lay naked next to one another, her head on his chest. 

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Was it, uh, good?"

"Very"

She turns red, he kisses her forehead. 

"I have to get back now"

"What?!"

"I promise, i'll be back tomorrow night, well if that's what you would like"

"Of course!"

"Good"

"Oh and Sasuke"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I'll hold you to that promise" 

He kisses her lips once more for the night and whispers that he loves her before he leaves.

She goes back to the bed where they once shared, breathed in his smell, missing him already.

"Tomorrow night"

She whispered to herself with a smile.


End file.
